Some media processing devices include a print mechanism to generate human and/or machine-readable indicia on a surface of media. The print mechanism includes a printhead that generates the indicia based on received data by, for example, depositing ink on the surface(s), thermally transferring ink to the surface(s), applying energy to particular sections of the surface(s), and/or via any other suitable printing technique.